


My Favorite's Favorite

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: breakdown, character: soundwave, genre: angst - Freeform, genre: drama, smut: sticky, verse: g1, warning: dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> From the kinkmeme, the request can be found <b> <a href="http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=6815881#t6815881">here</a> </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite's Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Literary Dub-Con, meaning the character(s) _can_ say no, but the consequences are believed to be worse than submitting.  
>  **Notes:** This has been on my list since July 2011. About time I got on it, though I’m not staying strictly true to the prompt. Bunny bit me long ago, it hasn’t morphed, so I’ma roll with it.

**Title:** My Favorite’s Favorite  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Soundwave/Breakdown  
 **Summary:** From the kinkmeme, the request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=6815881#t6815881) **  
**Warnings:** Literary Dub-Con, meaning the character(s) _can_ say no, but the consequences are believed to be worse than submitting.  
 **Notes:** This has been on my list since July 2011. About time I got on it, though I’m not staying strictly true to the prompt. Bunny bit me long ago, it hasn’t morphed, so I’ma roll with it.

 

**The Prompt**

_There are some mechs in his army Megatron favors. These mechs tend to be feared and avoided by the other Decepticons. For good reasons, they might hold a position of power which they can abuse and get away with it or they can be quite violent and Megatron will turn a blind eye to their violent ways. Megatron rarely punishes them...he likes to keep them happy._

_One mech Megatron favors (authors choice) desires the...intimate company of another Decepticon (again authors choice). However, the object of the favored's desire is understandably skittish and has managed to slip through the favored's fingers time and time again. Seeing his favored's frustration, Megatron steps in and orders the skittish mech to his favored, to do whatever his favored wants....or else!_

_Kinks/things I'd like to see:  
The favored mech actually making sure the object of his desire (once ordered to him) enjoys himself...immensely! He'd like the mech to return to him willingly in the future.   
Dub Con/Non Con turn into consensual (once the two really start going at it and the skittish mech realizes he's not going to be hurt or tortured in anyway and, yeah, this is actually feels great!)_

_The favored can't be Starscream or any seeker (I don't think they'd have a problem getting any mech in the berth)._

_If the skittish mech is part of a gestalt, the brothers aren't allowed to interfere._

_Super Uber Bonus points if anyone can write this with Soundwave being the favored and Breakdown being the object of desire. These two aren't required, if author wishes to use another two, please do! But I would love to see Soundwave/Breakdown._

_Sticky would be preferred but non sticky or pnp is welcomed too._

 

**My Favorite’s Favorite**

 

Megatron generally stayed well out of his soldiers’ interpersonal relationships. So long as they did not affect their loyalty to him and the Cause, what they did… _who_ they did, most certainly did not concern him. He was even aware of a few cross-faction dalliances.

However, Megatron was getting mighty tired of watching Soundwave and Breakdown dance around one another. Breakdown would cast longing looks whenever he -amazingly enough- managed to think no one was watching him. He clearly desired Soundwave. It was painfully obvious. And he wasn’t doing anything about it.

Soundwave was, of course, far more subtle, but Megatron had made a point of carefully learning how to read his Communications Officer. Soundwave was genuinely quite expressive once one knew what to watch for. There were the barely there shifts in weight, lightening or dimming of his visor, the so, so subtle body language that was an outward symphony of his mood and thoughts.

Soundwave _had_ to be aware of Breakdown’s attraction?

Megatron watched another few rounds of darting glances, and cautious looks, and frowned. This was becoming a distraction to them. Even Soundwave’s performance was suffering. He was too aware of Breakdown’s every twitch.

He let it go on just a little longer, but it really was becoming annoying. “Breakdown!” Megatron snapped. The Stunticon jumped hard, flailing, nearly falling to the floor before catching his balance and standing at attention.

“Sir!”

Megatron pinned Soundwave, who had twitched toward Breakdown until he saw the mech wouldn’t fall, with a glare. “Soundwave.”

The visor gleamed as Soundwave rose, frame tense, and plating close. Shame and nervousness. “Yes, Lord Megatron.”

“Just go ‘face him already!” Both of them flinched in surprise, and Megatron shot a warning glare at Skywarp as he snickered.

Skywarp hunched his shoulders and turned back to his monitor. Megatron stared at the back of his neck for a few moments, knowing it would be felt, then refocused on Soundwave. “Why are you still here? Go. Get it done with.”

Breakdown cowered as Megatron’s optics swung to him, then he scrambled for the door.

“My Lord?” Soundwave asked, uncharacteristically hesitant to obey.

Megatron frowned. “You want him. I’m sick of watching. Go take him already, and then return to your duties.” He paused. “Tomorrow.” Another pause as Soundwave just stood there. “Dismissed!” he snapped.

Soundwave gave him a sharp salute, and strode out of the Command Center after Breakdown.

Megatron heaved a sigh, and slouched in his throne. Maybe if they got it out of their systems, they would both be able to focus on their duties again. “Skywarp.”

The Seeker hunched again. “Yes, Sir?”

“Call your trinemates to take their shift.” Megatron observed as Skywarp obeyed, and given the way the Seeker winced, Starscream wasn’t happy. At least Megatron’s afternoon would be less boring.

~ | ~

Soundwave found Breakdown huddled against the far wall just outside of the Command Center. “Follow,” he said, then turned toward his own quarters. He ordered the Cassetticons out, and tried to think things through.

He wanted Breakdown. No denying that fact, but physical desire was hardly a reason to ignore all common sense. Breakdown was young, adult, but so young. He was one mech of a five mech gestalt team not known for being particularly good at getting along, and the possible backlash that would fall on Breakdown from being favored by one of Megatron’s top officers could not be ignored. He could not actively pursue Breakdown.

However, Megatron’s orders were final. They couldn’t just _not_ interface. Megatron rarely pried, but since he had ordered this, he very well could ask. Soundwave had never lied -omitted, kept information to himself, but never once _lied_ \- to Megatron. He wouldn’t start now.

The doors locked, safely ensconcing them both in the absolute privacy of Soundwave’s quarters. Breakdown fidgeted, one shoulder pulled forward as though he could effectively hide behind it. Gold optics were dim, and darted everywhere but at Soundwave, and fear rolled off of him in thick waves.

“Don’t supposed you’d… just… Ya know. Let me go?”

“Negative,” Soundwave replied, and turned away to take a seat in his desk chair. Perhaps he would be less intimidating if he were not standing, looming over the smaller Stunticon. “Megatron’s orders; inviolable.”

“Invia-what?”

Soundwave sighed softly. This was going to have such negative consequences. “Megatron’s orders must be obeyed despite possible,” he paused a moment, searching for the right word, “miscalculation.”

“Wait. You don’t even want me? I mean-“ Breakdown cut himself off, covering his face with both hands as he pressed bodily against the wall by the door.

Soundwave wanted to go comfort him, but doubted that would be a good idea. He had been waiting for Breakdown to choose to come to him, but he had not. Perhaps was completely unwilling to. They had been caught with Soundwave reasoning that to approach Breakdown would be tantamount to what Megatron had just ordered, and Breakdown too unsure and fearful to approach Soundwave despite their very mutual desire.

But now? He sighed again. Now they had no choice. And no choice was quite a bit worse than being distracted by the lustful impressions from Breakdown, and his own sordid fantasies. This would happen, then Breakdown would flee from him. Never trust him.

“You are desired,” Soundwave admitted, softening his voice, relaxing his usual abbreviated speech pattern. “I was hoping you would choose to come to me on your own.”

Breakdown snorted. “So they can all say I’m ‘facing my way to the top? No fraggin’ thanks!”

Soundwave dipped his chin in a short nod. They really had been in an impossible situation. Megatron probably had managed to create a solution for them, but it was the cost that concerned Soundwave.

“No choice now though,” Breakdown muttered. “They’re going to have a field day with this. The jokes are going to be unending! They’ve probably already started. The whole base knows by now, I’m sure of it!”

Soundwave knew that was likely true, so instead of debating, he rose and walked toward his berth. “Your preference?” The least he could do was allow Breakdown to guide their encounter.

“My what?”

“Do you wish to give or receive?” Soundwave clarified, sitting on the edge of his berth.

“You’d let me spike you?” Breakdown asked, creeping a little closer in surprise and curiosity.

“Affirmative.”

Breakdown crossed the room quickly. “Really?” he asked, but one hand was already on Soundwave’s shoulder, a light pressure telegraphing the Stunticon’s desire for him to lie back.

Soundwave smiled slightly behind his mask, and pushed himself back onto the berth properly. He could feel the sudden lust, but did his best to hold his telepathy in check. Breakdown would not like another in his thoughts.

Eager hands were everywhere. Arousing because he was so obviously wanted rather than there being any skill in the touches. Breakdown wasn’t actually staying in one place long enough to do much good. Soundwave enjoyed his enthusiasm, however, and carefully lifted his own hands to caress and stroke the white and blue plating.

When his panel was touched, Soundwave retracted it. Breakdown was eager. A bit too eager to be comfortable for Soundwave. He tried to gentle the Stunticon with light touches, but Breakdown was apparently too excited.

“Wai-“ Soundwave cut off on a hiss of pain as Breakdown shoved into him. He caught his hips, and held him still. “A moment. Please.”

“Oh. Yeah. Ok.” Breakdown bit his lip, optics darting around. “Do you have to stare?”

Soundwave opened his optics, then shook his helm. He shut them again as he retracted his visor.

“Whoa! You have a face?” Breakdown’s weight shifted, making Soundwave wince. “Do you have a mouth too?”

In reply, Soundwave schooled his features, then allowed the battlemask to split down the center and slide away.

“Wow,” Breakdown breathed, fingertips lightly touching Soundwave’s cheek. “Why do you hide a face like this?”

Soundwave really had no answer he wanted to give for that, so released Breakdown’s hip with one hand, and pulled him down into a kiss. A low rumble of an aroused engine, and Breakdown quickly took over. He pushed deeper, making Soundwave gasp again, then broke the kiss to set a rapid pace.

Soundwave kept his optics shut. He could feel Breakdown watching his face at first, but that didn’t last long. At all. Breakdown’s vents were ragged, hips jerking. Soundwave tried, but before he truly began to enjoy it, Breakdown grunted, stiffened, and then flopped over him.

It was incredibly uninspiring for Soundwave, but Breakdown had plainly enjoyed himself. He purred beside Soundwave’s audial, nuzzling into his neck. Soundwave shifted, working his valve calipers into a rippling wave.

Breakdown gasped. “Whoa. Do that again.”

Soundwave did, smiling at the way Breakdown shivered, hips pulling back. “Slow.” Breakdown tensed with a wash of defensiveness. Soundwave writhed, arching his back to rub up against the Stunticon. “Please?” he asked, purring as genuine pleasure rolled through his core. He worked his valve in a slow wave, moaning softly.

“You’re… _you_ are asking me please?”

Soundwave glanced up, risking looking at Breakdown to show the sincerity of his desire. Young, plainly not accustomed to being the ‘aggressor’, his over-enthusiasm could easily be overlooked. Soundwave was more than pleased to gently teach him better. “Regardless of how we came to be here, I do desire you.” He reached up, fingertips grazing down the red cheek. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

Breakdown’s vents caught, and his hips rolled down. “Haven’t… ya know... I mean…”

Soundwave let his optics shut, and lifted his helm to brush his lips against Breakdown’s face. “Unimportant.” He let his hands wander into transformation seams, his own hips winding up into the now carefully slow thrusts. “Your ardor-” He broke off, helm falling back on a deep moan as a sensor cluster was stroked. Bliss swept out in a tingling rush, making his spark pulse harder. “Please…”

Breakdown’s lips were smiling when Soundwave found his mouth for a kiss. “I like this,” the Stunticon said.

Breakdown let Soundwave guide them, his sense of pride palpable. Soundwave could still feel the desire in Breakdown to chase his own overload, it was what the other Stunticons used him for, but he held himself in check. He was pleased by Soundwave’s approval and enjoyment, and under the lust and desire, there was determination.

Soundwave dragged it out, held them to a slow pace even when he reached the point of wanting to beg for his own release. Their respiration was ragged. The air hot from all the excess heat their bodies put out. Soundwave had pulled his knees high, ankles crossed behind Breakdown’s aft. Hands clutched and clung to one another. Dizzy, spiraling up higher and hotter, Soundwave’s back arched off the berth, joints locking even as Breakdown panted into his neck and thrust harder. Faster.

Trembling, straining past that pause on the edge, Soundwave keened, then shouted as overload finally burst across his sensor net. There was a _skree_ of metal on metal that barely registered as he sobbed in ecstasy, helm thrown back and beyond controlling his reactions. Breakdown grew rougher, the hard, plunging strokes only extending Soundwave’s pleasure.

Soundwave was left dazed, vents heaving. Breakdown flopped over him, hot and heavy, and… yes, unconscious. Soundwave grinned, and allowed himself to slip into recharge as well, his fingers sliding from the gouges he left in Breakdown’s shoulder armor.

~ | ~

The past few weeks had gone fairly well. Better than Soundwave had dared hope. There were odd looks and whispered words, but they were only whispers. Megatron seemed pleased, and had inquired of Soundwave how things were going. Soundwave was honest, but brief. He was relieved that Breakdown did not seem to resent him, but remained uncomfortable that they had been ordered into this.

“You don’t get it,” Breakdown said, curled into Soundwave’s side, engine still purring and body warm.

Soundwave liked him there, but he did indeed ‘get it’. “Negative. Relationship forced.”

“So? I still like fraggin’ you.”

He winced, used to vulgar language thanks to Rumble and Frenzy, but no more fond of it. Soundwave had been leaving it to Breakdown to set their meetings. How often. When. What they did when together. He enjoyed it. He didn’t _want_ to let it go, but the dynamic was one he could not ignore, nor be completely at ease with. Breakdown _had_ to come to him. Megatron expected it. He also could not lie and tell Megatron he no longer desired Breakdown, but perhaps if he discussed with his Lord his gratitude, yet continuing discomfort, Megatron would lift the order, and Breakdown could choose on his own?

“Discussion with Megatron desired.”

Breakdown leaned up on his elbow to frown down at Soundwave. “If I get a beating for this, I’m-“ he cut off, consternation flowing out from him as he failed to think up a valid threat. “Frag it!” Breakdown rolled away, then off the berth.

Soundwave wanted to call him back, but that was part of the problem. He could call Breakdown back, but he would _have_ to obey whether he liked it or not. Everything was forced. They could not begin to find a balance for something more than shared pleasure -if there was even a hope of that- while they were mired in a situation with such an imbalance of power.

Soundwave stood, cleaned up, and left to speak with Megatron. He could not continue this any longer.

~ | ~

Megatron received the comm ping from Soundwave requesting a private audience, and grinned. Still so formal. It was one of the things Megatron most liked about his Communications Officer. He was still so conscious of being respectful. Megatron sent back a message that they could speak in his quarters.

Soundwave was standing at attention beside his door when Megatron arrived. He entered his code while Soundwave politely turned his head away, then gestured his most loyal in ahead of him. The door slid shut behind them, and Megatron allowed a moment of quiet as he crossed to a chair at his personal desk terminal.

Soundwave remained stiffly at attention, but there was a slight tell in how his weight shifted from one foot to the other. It was subtle, but there. “What’s troubling you, Soundwave?”

There was a very telling hesitation before Soundwave spoke. He was nervous. “Request to terminate the standing order regarding Breakdown.”

Megatron frowned. Order? “Has something happened?” He was… displeased at the thought that perhaps Breakdown was not treating Soundwave well. That would not do.

“Negative.”

Megatron shook his helm. “Then what is it you need to speak to me about?”

There was another, longer hesitation. “My Lord, you ordered us to interface. Respectfully request that order be rescinded.”

Megatron’s jaw dropped. He was difficult to shock. One did not survive Starscream as long as he had if one was easily surprised by the unanticipated, but this blew him away. “I didn’t… Primus, Soundwave! That wasn’t an _order_! It was permission. The two of you dancing about one another was driving me up the wall! I never intended it be taken as-“ He cut off, shaking his helm.

“Breakdown?” he asked after a moment of reeling in silence, and forcing himself to calm. Primus, the mech was fairly young. What had believing _Megatron_ had ordered him to interface against his will possibly done to him?

“Compliant and willing.”

Megatron frowned. “But also under the assumption that I ordered this and that he has no other choice.” It was a statement, not a question, but Soundwave’s chin dipped in a brief nod. //”Breakdown.”//

// _Sir?_ // Breakdown’s voice squeaked with nervousness.

Megatron was not at all accustomed to apologizing, but on the rare occasion he believed it was due, he did not try to worm out of it or waste time before giving it. //”My apologies to both you and Soundwave. I never intended my words as an order. Not the way they were taken. Consider yourself released from obligation to Soundwave. If you _both_ ,”// he paused to give Soundwave a meaningful look, //”desire to continue your relationship, then you have my full permission. Understood?”//

A moment of white noise, and then Breakdown replied, // _Understood, sir._ //

//”Good.”// Megatron closed the comm, and watched as Soundwave all but squirmed. He was hardly unsympathetic, and flicked his hand in a light gesture. “Give him time, but do not be so afraid this time of pursuing what you desire.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Megatron let him stand there a moment, and knew that Soundwave would not pursue Breakdown. Hopefully the Stunticon was not such a fool. “Dismissed.”

Megatron sat a while just thinking after Soundwave bowed and hurried away. He did not condone, nor desire such needless spark drama in his army, but of all his mechs, Soundwave deserved some happiness. Hopefully they would work it out despite Megatron’s very rare error.

_This,_ he thought, _is why I do not get involved in their personal affairs._ He took the lesson to spark, then went back to the Control Room.

~ | ~

It only took a few days for Breakdown to decide he missed interfacing with Soundwave. While he had ‘belonged’ to Soundwave, his brothers mostly left him alone. There had been some teasing comments, but nothing too nasty because, duh, he _belonged_ to Soundwave. No one fucked with Soundwave.

Ever since it had stopped, however, the others had gotten really mean again. And not just the other Stunticons. He was damn tired of it, especially after having a taste of how things could be instead.

Breakdown managed a week before snapping. He could _feel_ Soundwave watching him when he wasn’t looking, and that wasn’t his paranoia. He knew it wasn’t because it didn’t bother him. In fact, Soundwave was the only mech he didn’t mind looking at him, because he had spent plenty of nights watching Soundwave’s face while he looked at him. No one looked at him like that. Like he was… important. Wanted. Really wanted, not just as a convenient valve to use.

With a snarl, Breakdown shot of out his chair. It banged loudly against the floor as it fell. It was hard for Breakdown to ignore as all optics shot to him, then followed him as he stormed across the Control Room to Soundwave.

Soundwave leaned back in his chair as Breakdown forcibly turned it. He kept one hand braced on the back, and gripped Soundwave’s chin with the other hand. “Open ‘em!” He was pretty shocked when Soundwave obeyed.

Not as shocked though, as everyone else was when he crawled into Soundwave’s lap, and kissed him. For once, Breakdown didn’t care who was looking, or what they were thinking. He wanted them to see because Soundwave had wrapped his arms around Breakdown’s waist and was kissing him back like they were some pair of long lost lovers from one of those sappy human movies Wildrider liked to watch. Better than that; Soundwave’s hungry little moan was more than audible in the surprised silence.

Breakdown did that to him. Breakdown! Not anyone else.

He held on to the kiss for a few moments, then broke away. Soundwave’s optics were dark, almost garnet in color, and Breakdown shivered at the open lust on his face. “Willing and open enough?”

“Affirmative.”

Breakdown smiled, dipped for another kiss, then somehow found the will to drag himself off his lover’s lap. “’Facing you stupid after our shift is over, so you better make sure the kids are out for the night.”

Soundwave’s face tinted a bright pink, something else Breakdown liked to see, though he couldn’t really tell if it was arousal or embarrassment this time. Maybe both. “Understood.” And he really liked how breathless Soundwave sounded too.

Breakdown smirked, then very carefully did not look at anyone else while returning to pick up his chair and get back to work. There was a snicker behind him, from the vicinity of Megatron’s throne, but nothing else until mechs quietly got on with their own duties.

// _Impressive,_ // Megatron said a few minutes later.

Breakdown hunched his shoulders, but smiled until the end of his shift. He didn’t even care that they were probably laughing at how fast he and Soundwave bailed out of the Control Room. And he completely forgot to worry about what they’d be saying as he slid his hand up a sleek white thigh. He had better things to do anyway.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
